batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Hal Jordan aka Green Lantern is one of the supporting protagonists in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by Loren Lester. Biography: Hal Jordan followed in the footsteps of his father, Martin "The Flying Martini" Jordan as a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft. Jordan soon fell in love with his boss, Carol Ferris. Soon after, the Green Lantern known as Abin Sur crash landed on Earth with mortal wounds. Sur commanded his green power ring to seek out a man honest and fearless enough to succeed him. The ring found two candidates, Guy Gardner and Hal Jordan. Since Hal Jordan was closer in proximity, he was chosen. Eventually, both were chosen for Sector 2814. Jordan became the primary Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814 and quickly earned the friendship and admiration of his peers, including Sinestro, Hannu, Nautkeloi, and Tomar-Re. Carol Ferris became Green Lantern's greatest enemy, Star Sapphire, when the Zamarons chose her to host the entity. Each time Star Sapphire was defeated, Ferris had no idea she was the villain nor what Star Sapphire did. Jordan kept this a secret and searched in vain for a way to help her, fearing he would eventually lose her. When the Guardians of the Universe discovered Despero planned on subverting the Corps, Jordan led a small force to stop the scheme. Jordan secretly stored the Guardians in his power ring. When everyone but he were taken over by Despero, Jordan did the exact thing and transported himself and all the Lanterns in the ring. He instructed the ring to seek out Batman for help. After Despero was defeated, the ring released everyone, back to normal. Months later, while on Earth, he pursued Dr. Polaris and was sighted in Blue Valley, Nebraska briefly. A short time later, Green Lantern joined the legion of heroes taken control by psychic clones of Starro, the Star Conqueror. After Batman and his ragtag team saved the day, Green Lantern resumed his life in Coast City as a test pilot. He recently got to test two Batmobile prototypes equipped with the latest Ferris Aircraft engines. Secretly, in exchange, Batman would patrol Coast City in Green Lantern's absence. However, battling his own guilt, Jordan left Carol Ferris at the testing grounds to help Batman fight Tattooed Man and Major Disaster. Convinced to talk to Ferris, Jordan was too late and Star Sapphire had resurfaced. She instigated a Zamaron invasion. However, he finally professed his true feelings of love for Ferris and Sapphire was defeated again. Appearances: Season 1: *The Rise of the Blue Beetle! (mentioned only) *Fall of the Blue Beetle! (mentioned only) *The Eyes of Despero! *The Fate of Equinox! Season 2: *Aquaman's Outragious Adventure! (cameo) *Sidekicks Assemble! (cameo) *The Power of Shazam! (cameo) *The Siege of Starro!, Part One *The Siege of Starro!, Part Two *The Mask of Matches Malone! (mentioned only) *Darkseid Descending! (mentioned only) Season 3: *The Scorn of the Star Sapphire! *Time Out for Vengeance! (mentioned only) *Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! (mentioned only) *Shadows & Light! (mentioned only) *Secret of the Blue Beetle! (mentioned only) *Out of the Justice League, Back into the Outsiders! (mentioned only) *Clash of the Leagues! *Final Crisis!, Part One *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes